


An Angel's Curiosity

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Nico's Angel [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Demon!Nico, Fluff, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Shounen-ai, Slash, Winged!Percy, angel!Percy, winged!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to "An Angel's Love" - the moment Nico and Percy first met on Earth. The firs time Percy broke the ancient rules of Heaven to see the human world and he runs into a perverted demon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel's Curiosity

Title: An Angel's Curiosity – And A Demon's Determination

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; supernatural AU

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, angels & demons, Percy is clueless and Nico is a perv

Main Pairing: Nicercy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo

Summary: Prequel to 'An Angel's Love' – The story of how Percy and Nico met in New York. An angel, who wants to see the human world, and a demon, who is supposed to spread discord.

 

**An Angel's Curiosity**

_ And A Demon's Determination _

 

Young demons were send to Earth to prove themselves by causing the biggest ruckus possible. It was the only time they were allowed to walk the Earth and it was what determined their future. Now, Nico was one of those young demons and he was supposed to wreck havoc, but he found himself utterly distracted by the innocently floating beauty with the wide, white wings.

Young angels were _never_ supposed to go to Earth. It was an impure place, tainted with sins. Yet one young angel had never really been a fan of obeying orders and rules, so here Percy was, flying over what was apparently called the Central Park, enjoying nature's beauty. Why would such a beautiful place reek with sin? It didn't make sense to him! All those laughing children and the couples, so much in love, the happy puppies running around and the gorgeous flowers and plants.

“Ciao, mio angelo. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”, asked a sudden, cheeky voice.

“I didn't fall. I'm quite good at landing”, corrected Percy, confused that someone could see him.

Percy turned around and stared in awe at the olive-skinned male flying behind him. Large, black leather-wings, two silver horns poking out between dark, messy curls and a long black tail whipping behind the tall, well-defined stranger in the black toga with the silver embroidery. Reddish-brown eyes roamed Percy's body, taking in the sun-kissed skin and nicely curved body, the long legs poking out from beneath his white dress-like robes with the golden embroidery. But the best were those curious, sea-green eyes that stared unabashed at Nico. All of a sudden, those eyes were way closer as the angel flew up to him and hovered not an inch from Nico's face.

“You're beautiful”, whispered the angel in total awe, fingers running over Nico's wings. “What are you? I've never seen anything comparable to you, you're amazing...”

“I can return that compliment”, chuckled Nico amused, his tail sneaking around Percy's waist to steady him, the flat end pressing against Percy's heart-shaped ass, groping a feel. “I'm a demon.”

“What are you doing with your long end?”, asked Percy confused, looking over his shoulder.

“Just... steadying you”, offered Nico, tightening his tail some. “My name is Nico. What's yours?”

“Oh. That's nice of you”, smiled Percy brightly. “I'm Percy. I'm an angel.”

“I'm aware of what you are. I didn't know you were allowed down here”, pointed Nico out.

He added an arm around the angel's waist, pulling him closer. Those innocent eyes stared at him.

“Don't tell my Lord, but I sneaked out”, confessed Percy, batting his eyelashes. “I wanted to... see.”

“Well, then let me show you the world, little angel”, whispered Nico into Percy's ear.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
